Two halves make a whole
by Silva-trees
Summary: A lot can be discovered when four people are forced to live together, who knows what may be brought up. Past experiences, sexuality and pet peeves. Soon Leon’s going to wish he had never decided to sublet his house to the three homeless strangers. Yaoi.
1. Two Halves make a Whole

**Two halves make a whole**

By Silva-Trees

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me; if they did….well lets not go into that as they don't :'( the storyline is my idea though.

Pairings: CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku

**Summary (incase you have forgotten in those short seconds you just didn't see it XD) :**

A lot can be discovered when four people are forced to live together, who knows what may be brought up. Past experiences, sexuality and pet peeves. Soon Leon's going to wish he had never decided to sub-let his house to the three homeless strangers who showed up. Cloud has a lot to learn about other people's feelings and also the advantage subtly does give in relationships. Riku will finally know what its like to live away from home and his tyrannical parents. Sora? Well Sora will just be his usual goofy, cute self, as well as discovering a lot about his new roommates.

Okay I will be writing in POVs (It won't always be Leon's infact different chapters should be different characters varying from Leon, Cloud, Riku, Sora.) although I might sometimes post in third person, although I'll tell you. Oh I nearly forgot **Warning: This contains Yaoi (BoyXBoy) so if you don't like that, then don't read it.**

* * *

**  
Leon's POV:  
**  
'POW! Slice! DIEEEE!!'

Curse that bloody alarm clock to hell, why on _earth_ did I decide to buy the alarm clock that resembled a blade?

Seriously what was I on, when I made THAT decision?!

Of course I didn't realise what it sounded like then, it was only when I came home that I discovered its annoying tune, then that saleswomen wouldn't take it back.

** Flashback  
**

A smallish grey bladed alarm clock sits on the counter between two arguing people. One a saleslady wearing a black top with some kind of screwed up skirt/shorts thing. Her nametag reads 'Tifa'. The other person is a tall, imposing brunet with a diagonal scar down the middle of his face.

'Sorry we have a no return policy, didn't you see the sign?'

'But…I just bought this and I swear that wasn't there before! It was you who served me, you must remember me!'

'I'm sorry but I don't recall seeing you in here at all, you must be mistaken, and for your information this sign was ALWAYS here. If you don't mind sir, you are holding up the other customers.'

She smiles evilly at him, and walks over to her desk, picking up the magazine; she flicks through until finding the page she was looking for. Leon turns around. There's no one behind him. Muttering curses, he leaves. Tifa looks up and grins, before returning once more to her article.

** End Flashback**

I _know_ she remembered me, bitch!

She just didn't want to refund me; yeah well I'll show her. I'll keep this clock just to spite her. What's to bet that resolve is gone in four weeks…NO! Do not think like that Leon, be strong.

HOLY CRAP! What time is it? Eight?! Buggerbuggerbuggerbugger, I'm gonna be late. Do I even have time for a shower? Wait what? I can't _not_ have a shower, that's gross!

**- - 45 mins later - -**

Okay, all ready right.

Hair? Check.

Clothes? Usual attire, check.

Keys? Che- wait no.

Damn, where did I leave them?

Okay its 8:45 I have plenty of time, right. Looking around the house, why do I never assign a place for keys, you'd think that would be a high priority since it is my transport and all…meh.

Okay back to the keys, under the cushion? Lifting up it, all I find is…a half eaten chocobo-shaped candy bar and art's bone.

Hmm…pocketing the candy bar I sweep my gaze round the room once more and my eyes settle on art's basket…they couldn't be…could they?

Look at her, raising one ear soooo innocently, I know the _real_ you, arty don't you worry, I wont be confused by your mood swings like all the guests.

I think that guy's hand was okay after he tried to fondle your ear…Oh well, not _my_ problem, I _did_ tell him about your 'issues'.

Jeeze, why do I have to get the dog with issues and a sad name like 'heart' from my great-great aunt, it's not fair. Who cares if the bloody dog liked me, they could've found someone else. When she popped her clogs I mean.

I bet you think I'm a cynical bastard right? Yeah well…she _smelt_ funny!

I ask you, would you really want a dog like arty (I had to make her name sound slightly more masculine, I mean how would I look if I went around calling my dog Heart?!)

When you'd just moved out and got your own place…oh yeah a place that needs sub-letters as I kinda went over budget and now need to find a way to pay for it.

Oops.

How do you find sub-letters anyway? I mean do they just pop out on the street and randomly say 'I WANT TO RENT YOUR HOUSE!!!!'

Cause…wouldn't that be creepy and stalker-ish. I mean if someone did that to me I'd knock them out, drag them off and run.

Maybe I should ask someone.

Wonder who…Glancing at my watch I just stand there numbly for a second.

SHIT!!!!

Curse my rambling mind, _and_ I _still_ haven't found my keys. Oh well looks like I'm going in, please don't be too harsh Arty.

Does begging work on dogs?

Nevermind. Plunging in Arty's basket for the keys, I find them but then Arty decides to have a tug-of-war. With. My. Wrist. Oh joy.

After forcefully removing my mutt from my arm, I waltzed out the door, I had won _this_ time. **Ha!** Usually it's **_me_** walking away, suitably cowed.

Right. Time to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I. Hate. My. Job.

Ever tried working in a bakers?

Not fun. Seriously. I've grown to hate all sugary things, and people make fun of you.

You'd think they had something better to do. Guess not.

Yes. Lets all torture Leon because he _actually has to work_, unlike you rich, lazy bastards.

One good thing is, no matter how late I am; they won't fire me. Something about me attracting girls or some other shit.

Yeah well. I don't like girls. I like guys. Tough shit. Just deal with it.

Except this time when I walked through that door, I found girls clustered around someone who _wasn't_ me.

**_What. The. Fuck?! _**

That's what I wanted to say, but well you can't go around saying that, especially not in this bakery.

'Who's the new kid?' I asked Aerith, who was also staring at the stranger longingly. 'Aerith?'

Waving a hand in front of her face seemed to work.

'Oh him? He's Clooooud.' **Biiig** sigh as she said his name.

She then seemed to notice it was me. 'Hey Leon, looks like you have competition.' Edging me in the side. Pointy elbows much?

**Ha!** 'He can have all the girls, I like guys remember.'

'Oh yeah. Damn you. That means one less guy for us girls.' I smirk slightly, before turning away to put on my apron. With its nice swirly lettering saying 'Leon'.

I mean…horrible, hideous lettering.

Oh, that reminds me, Aerith would probably know how you offer up houses for sub-let or whatever it is.

'Aerith, do you know how you sub-let your house. I mean let people know?' Fingers crossed. Else I might actually have to go around giving out _flyers_ or asking _random people_. **Shudder.**

'Yeah. Why? You planning on sub-letting your house?'

Damn her curiousity.

'Yeah. I kinda need to. So how do you?'

She pondered for a moment, and then smiled. 'You put an advert in the paper. Then people come and see and you see if they're suitable…'

Oh. Well that's a lot better than what I thought. Thank God. I actually get to pick the people. Weird.

Oh Aerith's still talking….

'Hey I heard that Cloud needs somewhere to stay. Why don't you ask him?'

'Oh no, don't worry about that. He wo-'

'CLOUD! Hey Cloud!'

**GODAMNIT!** Doesn't Aerith get a hint? Oh well, too late now. She's already asking him. Hmmm...Maybe I can actually see what he looks like now. Not that I'm curious or anything…I'm NOT.

Well she's talking to him. I'm just sitting here like a moron. Don't I look smart? Better do something. Umm…Let's re-arrange those cake boxes. Fiddle. Fiddle. I'm busy. Shit he's coming over. Busy. Very busy.

'Hey. Aerith says you're looking for a housemate.'

'…Yeah.'

Hmmm…Blonde, blue eyes. Not too bad looking, but not my type. Maybe that's a good thing. Who am I trying to kid? I don't even know what my type is.

'So…how about me?'

Well he seems normal enough, but you never can tell. What if he is a murderous psycho or something? God. I can't have a psycho in my house!! He'll kill me. Then probably eat Arty…Well that's okay.

'Hello? Leon?'

Oops. Did I space out there? Okay. Just say no, say you're completely wrong and I don't think we'd get along. That's all there is to it.

'Sure.'

Wait-what?! That's not No!! Damn mouth, speaking of your own accord. Great now I could have some weirdo sleeping in my house. Great. This'll be fun. Not.

'Cool. So when do I move in?'

**Never.** Cause you're _not_ moving in. 'Whenever.' I swear if there was a way of mentally slamming my head on the desk without looking like an idiot. I would be doing that right now.

'How about today?' Wait is he _grinning_ at me? Or is that a smirk? Oh yeah. You smile pretty boy. You won't be once you meet Arty. She'll eat you alive. Ha. Maybe this ain't such a bad idea.

'Sure. Why not.' I can feel that devious smile creeping onto my face. Bet it scares him. Heh heh. Oh well. Wait he's also smiling deviously. What does he know what I don't?

Shit. I'm dead.

He's actually kinda creepy.

'Cloud.' Now he's holding out his hand. I don't want to touch it. Okay Leon just think of it as Arty's paw. Not scary at all. Wait what am I saying? **_Arty's paw?!_** Okay just take his hand. How hard can it be? Not at all.

'Leon.'

Gingerly offering a hand, well it would be rude not to. Oh damn consciences. Why were they created, to torture people like me, who don't want to touch other people's hands? Meh.

Why's he looking at me funny? I offered my hand! I did. Okay maybe not much, but it was about 5 cm away from where it was before. That's effort! Sheesh.

'Guess I'll see you then, Leon. Where do you live?'

Why's he want to know? It's got nothing to do with him. I like keeping where I live a secret thanks. No creepy blonde stalker guys following me then. Hint. Hint. What? Does he seriously expect me to answer?

'…Leon? How else am I going to know where to come? Unless you _want_ me to _follow_ you home?'

WHAT? Oh wait. He's smiling…kidding right? 'Oh. It's 64 Hollow Bastion road. The big yellow one.'

Wow. That sounded _really_ cool Leon. Way to go. Not. God. I'm such a spaz. Yeah you wander off Cloud, smirking. I'll get you back. Arty **_loves_** Blondes. To eat I mean. Cue evil smirk. Just you wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay there was my lame first attempt at a KH/KH II Fic.

Umm…Please tell me what you think. Should I continue it?

Please review and tell me your thoughts. If there are any questions I'll answer the reviews, or if they make me laugh etc. I'm sure most of you found my fic utter crap and completely not funny at all.

Oh well XD

Silva.

Leon plushies to all who review o  
Yes…I've resorted to bribery.

Oh and Sora and Riku will be introduced in later Chapters as this is a SoraXRiku, CloudXLeon fic.


	2. Screwed up Minds

**Screwed up Minds**

By Silva-Trees

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me; if they did….well lets not go into that as they don't :'( the storyline is my idea though. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) so please nobody complain about how it doesn't follow the game or anything.

Pairings: CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku **(Okay in the chapter, there will be a tiny, tiny bit of Cloud/Tifa. Don't worry, Cloud'll see sense soon and ditch her X3)**

**Summary (incase you have forgotten in those short seconds you just didn't see it XD) :**

A lot can be discovered when four people are forced to live together, who knows what may be brought up. Past experiences, sexuality and pet peeves. Soon Leon's going to wish he had never decided to sub-let his house to the three homeless strangers who showed up. Cloud has a lot to learn about other people's feelings and also the advantage subtly does give in relationships. Riku will finally know what its like to live away from home and his tyrannical parents. Sora? Well Sora will just be his usual goofy, cute self, as well as discovering a lot about his new roommates.

Okay I will be writing in POVs (It won't always be Cloud's infact different chapters should be different characters varying from Leon, Cloud, Riku, Sora.) although I might sometimes post in third person, although I'll tell you. Oh I nearly forgot **Warning: This contains Yaoi (BoyXBoy) so if you don't like that, then don't read it.**

Oh yeah, I know Cloud's actually depressed and all in the game and film (FFVII: AC) but in my fic I think I'm going to change that slightly. Yeah so…no emo Cloud. Sorry –hides from glares of hate-

* * *

Wrap. Cheesy smile. Hand cake over. Give change. Lady leav- okay…not leaving.

I drum my fingers on the counter. 'Can I help you? Was there something else you wanted?'

**Silence.**

'Right okay. Ma'am? Are you okay?' Is she going to faint or something? Glancing around panicky I see Leon who is pointedly ignoring me. Gee thanks. Jerk. Back to the _comatose_ lady. Oh. She's awake.

'Willyougooutwithme?!'

Geh? What did she say? 'Pardon? I didn't quite hear that?' Why do you have to be polite in bakeries? I mean seriously, do people mind if I just shove the cake across to them and the change without a smile? No. Well…maybe.

'I said, Will you go out with me?' 'Nice shade of crimson there ma'am.' Oh shit. I said that out loud didn't I. Oh well, whatcha gonna do. She's staring at me. Oh…I was meant to answer? Hmmm…how to be kind and not hurt her feelings.

'Sorry, but you're just not my type. I like pretty women.' There, my nice act for the day. Now where's my grateful smile, that I was considerate of her feelings.

Wait why's she lifting the cake out of the box? She's going to eat it here? Lacking in class too, it would seem.

'You're a complete and utter bastard!' **Wha?!** Oh God, no. That cake's heading for me. My hair!!!

'Gwaaaa!!!What the hell?!!' Okay I did _not_ just squeal like a girl. Lucky I ducked in time; she just hit the counter behind me. Thank God, I _didn't_ go out with her. She's scary.

'**Well excuuuse me! For trying to be nice for once!**' Sheesh, I actually considered how she would feel if I just said: 'You're ugly, so nope.' Man. Never again, women are way confusing.

'You think that's nice? You've got a lot to learn, I'm surprised you've ever gone out with anyone.'

Hmm...That's not the lady. Sounds masculine. Looking up, I see Leon. 'What do you mean? I _was_ nice.' Did he just laugh **at** me?! Oooh like _he_ can laugh at _me_. Stupid spaz with the '_yellow house_'.

'Well seems like you don't know much about woman, and considering that you 'like' them I'm kinda surprised.'

'What?' Okay now I'm confused. What did he mean by that? I do know a lot about woman. I know that…they're pretty ones and ugly ones. They have mood swings, and um…are vain?

Okay that could be a guy I'm describing.

He's right! I don't know stuff about woman. 'Oh? What do you know about woman then?' Let's see him answer that. Heh.

'A lot more than you it seems. Well my shifts over so guess I'll be seeing you. Later.'

Oh yeah, I'm moving in with him. Maybe he can offer me advice? He seems pretty erm…knowledgeable in that department.

'Cool see you then.' Oh. He's already gone. Why do I feel…disappointed? I **don't** like him. He's an arrogant jerk. Right? Oh I'm confused; I know I just won't think for the next two hours.

'Cloud! Can you come help me with this?' Hmm? Oh. It's Aerith. 'Sure.' I head over, okay I look depressed, how about a nice spring in the step. Yeah now I feel more like myself.

She's looking at me oddly. 'What?' Is she hiding a smirk?

'Nothing. You just. Um…look like…you're walking like a donkey on crack.' ((That metaphor or whatever it is, belongs to No-Chan, sorry I didn't mean to steal it. It just seemed to fit. X3)) Now she's laughing at me. Just greeeat.

'Hah. Hah. I just guess I'm excited. I finally have somewhere to stay. Awesome.' Don't I just sound thrilled. She doesn't seem o notice as she is praising herself for asking Leon. Okay…okay I should probably tune back in.

'And I was just like oh my gosh! Because _Leon _was sub-letting and _you_ needed a place to stay…' Right back to not listening. 'Did you know Leon's gay. Are you gay Cloud?' Uh huh…gay.

Wait? What?! Did she just say I think she said? 'Did you just say Leon's gay?'

'Yeah…didn't you know? Are you a homophobe?'

A homophobe? Me? **Ha!** She obviously _doesn't_ know my family. 'No. He just doesn't strike me as the type to be gay. Does he have a boyfriend?' I'm not curious. **Sure you aren't.** I'm not!

Now I'm talking to myself, Jeeze someone book me into an asylum quick. And now let's tune out of 'ramblings of Cloud's mind,' back to you Aerith. That's it, there's no hope for me. I've officially lost it. Gone off the deep end. Kaboosh, crazeee Cloud that's me.

'You don't think so? I guess it's because he doesn't speak much. So, Cloud you never answered my question. Are you gay?' He doesn't speak much, eh? Well that's going to change. I'm not living in a house with a guy who says only two syllables a year. I'll die. That'll be on my tombstone. How depressing.

'Here lies Cloud, he loved life. Sadly he made the wrong choice when he chose to move in with Leon and the boredom of lack of chatter drove him insane and he stabbed himself with a toothpick.' **Story of my freaking life. '**Nooooo, I'm too young to die!' Damn, I said that out loud _again_.

'Uh…Cloud?'

'Yeeeeeeeees?' Now I've freaked her out, kinda makes me curious what I looked like when I said that? Probably a demented toothpick-wielding psycho, she's probably does think I'm insane now. Oh well.

'Um…Nevermind.' Hehe. I made her scuttle away from me like a frightened crab. That was fun. Maybe I should terrorize some more innocent people today. Or I could always use that as a trump card on Leon if he gets too close for comfort. Wait no! I'm making the first move; I do the hitting on not the other way round!

Huh? Did I just think that? Okay drastic situations call for drastic measures. 'Aerith? Can you do me a favor?'

'What is it?' Is it me or does she seem cautious, I'm not mentally unstable. I'm not! Well…not _much_ anyway. Right back to business.

'Can you stab me with anything pointy or sharp?' 'Why? Cloud I think maybe you should go home…are you feeling okay?' Ooh. Or that. Yay, I get off work early. Awesome. **Note to self:** Pose as insane person to skive off work.

'Kay! Bye.' Grabbing my jacket, I flee the evil place. Glancing back once, I see her standing there with a bemused expression on her face. Sorry Aerith. But I need to go pretty myself up…I mean. Pack. Yes pack. Where did that other thought come from?

Fenrir was just standing there all alone in the parking lot, sneaking a quick look around. I check that the coast is clear. 'Poor Baby, did you get lonely out here without me? Well looks like I've found a place for us to stay. Awesome huh?'

Yes, I do realize that I am talking to a bike.

Yes. I know the bike can't talk back. So? Got a problem with that?

'You know the first signs of insanity love, is talking to yourself…or well in this case I suppose your bike.' Turning around, I arrange a frown on my features before feeling it slipping away. There's a beautiful brunette standing there smiling at me? Wow.

'I'm Tifa. You are?' 'Cloud.' I smile at her, taking in her figure. She's a babe. Cool. Furrowing my brow slightly I notice her _also_ checking me out. Deciding to play it cool, I raise one eyebrow and smirk slightly. 'Like what you see?'

'Definitely. A hot guy with a hot bike. What more could a girl ask for. As much as I would love to chat, I really have to be going. I'll see you around…Cloud.' With a sexy smile she walks off.

Ha! And Leon says I don't understand women. Oh _suuure_ I don't. I know how women _work,_ that's for certain. Jumping on Fenrir, I pull on my jacket and put the 'Pedal to the metal' as my mum would've said.

One thing for sure, my life rocks.

* * *

Author note:

Okay here's the second chapter, I hope nobody wants to stab out _my_ eyes with a toothpick. I didn't mean to make Cloud go with Tifa but think of the sexual tension it'll cause when Leon realizes Cloud likes the girl he hates?! See! I do have a reason for this. I think XD

Sorry that this chapter's pretty short, okay by pretty short, I just realised its insanely short. I'm sorry :( but I didn't have much time tonight and I thought a shorter chapter is better than nothing right? Well atleast now I've done all my homework so tomorrow I should be able to right more :)

Right now I want to thank everyone who commented/reviewed on the last chapter, it inspired me, and made me feel that my work wasn't utter crap :D Thanks you guys:

AlphaCentauri009, GROTESQUEpanda, forgottenmelodies and finally No-Chan (sorry about nabbing the 'Donkey on crack' idea. But you gotta admit it fits X3)

Okay chocolate chocobo bars to anyone who reviews,  
Yes I'm back to Bribery XD

Silva.


	3. An Extremely Hyper Cloud

An extremely Hyper Cloud

By Silva-Trees

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me; if they did….well lets not go into that as they don't :'( the storyline is my idea though. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) so please nobody complain about how it doesn't follow the game or anything.

Pairings: CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku Tiny tiny bit of Cloud/Tifa.

**Summary (incase you have forgotten in those short seconds you just didn't see it XD) :**

A lot can be discovered when four people are forced to live together, who knows what may be brought up. Past experiences, sexuality and pet peeves. Soon Leon's going to wish he had never decided to sub-let his house to the three homeless strangers who showed up. Cloud has a lot to learn about other people's feelings and also the advantage subtly does give in relationships. Riku will finally know what its like to live away from home and his tyrannical parents. Sora? Well Sora will just be his usual goofy, cute self, as well as discovering a lot about his new roommates.

Okay I will be writing in POVs (It won't always be Leon's infact different chapters should be different characters varying from Leon, Cloud, Riku, Sora.) although I might sometimes post in third person, although I'll tell you. Oh I nearly forgot **Warning: This contains Yaoi (BoyXBoy) so if you don't like that, then don't read it.**

Oh yeah, I know Cloud's actually depressed and all in the game and film (FFVII: AC) but in my fic I think I'm going to change that slightly. Yeah so…no emo Cloud. Sorry –hides from glares of hate-

* * *

**Leon's POV:**

Ever felt like you've just made a decision you _knew_ you were going to regret?

Well, that seems to be happening to me. I'm sitting here all on my lonesome…well unless you consider a big, furry, black and white dog a companion. Which for your info, I do not.

She's all smelly and has…the prettiest eyes I've ever seen….No wait, I don't like Hearts..Okay maybe I do like her…but only an itsy bitsy bit. Ah I give up, her begging eyes are too hard to resist.

'Alright Art, I'll feed you early.' I sigh and reluctantly drag myself up off the sofa, where I had been reclining happily…well before my annoying mutt kept bugging me with her whines and puppy eyes.

'Okay Artsy, which do you want? Beef or Chicken?' Waving the cans in the air, I watch her head follow as I move them around tauntingly. He she's so much fun to mess with.

'**Woof Woof' **

'Chicken it is.' Yes my dog is actually smart and she understands everything I say. I'm serious. Okay shovelling the disgusting concoction into her bowl, I dump it none too gracefully at her feet.

Urgh! How can she like that mixed up gunk they call 'dog food'.

Wait? Is that a bike I hear? Awesome! I love motorbikes. As long as I've known I've always wanted a black Harley Davidson. I casually glance out of the window.

HOLY SHIT! _Cloud_ has a bike?! Okay maybe sub-letting to him wasn't such a bad idea. Perhaps I can nab his bike sometime. Heh heh.

Hmm...That's odd; he doesn't seem to have much stuff with him. Maybe, that's all that matters to him. Even though I have this huge bike, only a few things really matter to me. The kinda things you know in a fire you would run to save. Let's see, they would be…uh…Art?

I Dunno, I can't actually think about anything I really cared about. That's kinda freaky. Have I lived my life, not caring about anything? Well…not since my mom died. Okay and onto more annoying things. Welcoming Cloud. Number One on the priorities list.

'Hello? Am I at the right house? Leoooooon?' Oh. He's already here. 'Door's unlocked. Let yourself in.' I walk through to the living room. He appears to be struggling with the door, oh maybe I did lock it. Oops.

Stealthily I sneak up to the door, where he's leaning on it, obviously wrestling with the handle. With a stifled snicker, I swing the catch open. Cloud and his belonging land in a heap at my feet.

'**FUCKING HELL!** I thought you said the door was unlocked.' Masking my devious smile of triumph I adopt a blank face. 'It was. You just couldn't open it.' No need in letting him know I slipped up.

Watching him scrabble about with a slight blush on his face is very amusing, I discover. 'Need a hand?' I asked, smiling slightly. Well come on! That's the best I could do. It was either that or clutch at my sides while howling with laughter.

'No. I'm. Fine.' Oooh touchy. See if I offer again. Bending down I pick up his duffle bag. 'Here.' Handing it to him, I smile apologetically.

'I'm sorry.'

Wait why am I apologising? I haven't done anything wrong. Why is it that whenever he's down or embarrassed I keep wanting to apologise for making him like that. Oh well, just my screwed up mind I guess.

'Don't worry its nothing. Thanks.' We just stand there in silence, before Art kindly interrupts. Thanks Artsy, you just saved me from an awkward silence. 'Oh this is my dog, Art? Don't ask about the name, Itwasn'tmychoiceifIknewmygreatgreatauntwasgoingtocallherdogHeartIwould'veneveragreedtolookafterheronceshedied.' Deep breath. Wow that was a lot to say in one breath. Now he's looking at me like I'm insane.

'Okay…I won't ask.'

Thank God.

'Umm...Do you want to see your room?'

Might as well as now, rather than later and have him dump all the stuff in my clean, tidy living room. Did I mention there's one thing I can't stand? Mess. It drives me up the wall, its hard enough living with Art.

'Sure. Thanks again.'

'No problem. This is helping both of us.' Oh wow, that sounded great Leon. Just _shut up_ already. Man this is going to be one long day. Well remainder of the day.

Taking our new guest upstairs I show him all the rooms, excluding my room, which I leave closed with a simple. 'That's mine. Don't go in there. Thank you.' He raises an eyebrow at me and smiles slightly. 'Okay got it. Which is my room?' Oh. I hadn't chosen for him, I guess I just assumed he'd pick one. 'Uh you can choose.' I guess I wasn't prepared for the explosion that followed.

'**AWESOME!!!** Can I have the blue room? Can I?! **CAN I?!!**'

Oh. God. What have I let into my house? He _is_ a demented psycho. Or just a super hyper weirdo. **Note to self:** Hide cookie jar and all sugary things. I guess I know now why he decided to work in a bakery. That's like a non-stop source to sugar.

'Uh sure.' Edging away slightly, I prepare myself for whatever comes next. He seems to be a spontaneous individual so I better prepare for the worse. What happened next? I can safely say. I did not even imagine he would do.

Cloud is…_jumping_ on 'his' bed _squealing_ loudly. He is acting like an extremely childish four-year-old. No wait. Even four-year-olds aren't _that_ bad. Need I also point out that he's mussing up the bedcovers? **Eye twitch**. Okay. Restrain yourself Leon, no need to harm the over-confident crazy assed blond weirdo who happens to be your new roommate. Art's leg twitches as if she is eager to join Cloud on his bed.

'Don't. You. Even. Dare.' I mutter quietly to her. Her ears droop disappointedly and she wanders off back downstairs, tail between her legs. Yeah, well that routine won't work on me again, twice in one night.

Silence.

I'm almost dreading glancing back to see what Cloud's doing _now_. Please let it be something **_remotely_** normal. Please. I'm begging anyone.

Slowly turning around I nearly jump out of my skin, leaping back a couple of feet. My new housemate appears to be standing like two centimetres away from my face. Well he was. Staring at him warily, trying to anticipate his new move, I edge further away.

'Leon? What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?' A devious smile has crept onto his face. There's only one thing I can say to that.

Oh Shit.

'TICKLE ATTACK!!'

This is terrible, terrible. I knew it. I was having bad feelings about this ever since I agreed to let him stay with me. Why does this always happen to me? Gah, is he seriously going to-

'NO Cloud wai- Bugger.'

He just freaking leapt on me. It's like having a loon on loon tablets roaming about freely in my house. If this continues I'm going to have to tie him up somewhere. Kinky. I mean- damnit where do these thoughts come from?!

Gah, damn ticklishness to hell.

I have to get him off me somehow. But how? Umm…punch him? Nah that would leave a bruise. Oh well knee to the groin it is. Wincing I shove him off me. I couldn't, not to someone I just met and will be living under the same roof with.

That would be _too_ cruel.

'Okay, it's late so…Night.' I half walk half run into my room, slamming the door shut, fearfully. I should really consider having a lock put on my bedroom door with that maniac living with me.

Wonder what pyjamas he has. Oh well. Who really cares? I just want to sleep. Yes, sleep good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next Morning:**

'_Leon? Do you want to play tellytubbies with me?_ _Pleeeeease?' The sky was a pale pink and the grass a faded lavender colour. 'Sorry Tiny Tim I have to go to work.' 'But Leon? This is your dream, nobody works in a dream.' Oh so this was some crazy assed place my mind had created. 'Okay then but only for a short whi- -'_

'CANNONBALL!' Something large and smooshy landed right on top of me. Followed by a loud, excited barking creature. Oh I guess that's Art then. But the first thing? What on earth was it? The only other person living in this house was…

'**CLOUD?!!** WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!'

Ow, now my eardrums hurt. I just don't get it. Is he mentally retarded or just plain stupid? What kind of moron leaps on top of people they barely now at – I glance at the clock – 6.30 am in the morning. Wait 6.30am?! I could've stayed asleep for another hour!

'I'm. Going. To. Murder. You. Cloud.' My voice is low and I almost growl out his name. Suddenly the laughter in his eyes is replaced with fear and excitement. With a mocking laugh he dashes off the bed and out the room.

'Only if you catch me!' His mocking voice calls through the rooms.

Oh it's on now. He just challenged me. One thing I never do is relinquish a challenge. I'm out for blood. A certain overly chirpy blond's blood to be precise.

'You forget Cloud, this is _my_ domain and I know _exactly_ where everything is.'

Walking out the room, my jaw falls open. There is trash and mess, scattered throughout the house. **Eye twitch**. I can actually feel the vein in my head throbbing as I behold, what happens when you let Cloud loose in your house unwatched.

I thought last night was bad. That's **_nothing_** compared to this.

This is…I don't quite know how to explain it. Complete and utter filth. Yes that seems fitting. Letting out a howl like a wounded beast, I'm off; stalking the prey. Muttering every insult I know, I roam around the house.

Everything looks completely different now that Cloud took it upon himself to…re-decorate shall we put it.

There has to be _something_ he didn't touch, anything. Art's food, or bowl just something to convince me this _is_ still my house. Nope, even her bowl is lying on its side and the cupboards hang open, almost taunting me with the cluttered ness of their shelves.

This sleeping arrangement, I predict will last exactly one more day. That's if can find sleeping pills and slip them into his food or drink without him noticing. If not, then I will end up murdering him before this day is through.

Oh you run Cloud. Yes, run while you can. As there is an extremely angry and murderous Leon following your every step. Plotting and deciding his revenge. I will get even with you for this. I swear it.

Oh God. I can see him.

'Cloud **not** the ornaments. They're breakable-'

Oh I guess he just figured that out.

**Correction:** My prediction is now. Exactly 2 hours, 36 minutes and 24 seconds. I'm counting down till doomsday.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

well here we have leon and Cloud conversing at home. This was fun to write. I know they are bopth extremely out of character. But...meh. So its my story. I'll write how I want. Lolza.  
Thank you all who commented on the last chapter. Your comments/reviews are extremely appreciated. I know this sounds cheesey but they do inspire me to write more.

This is still quite a short chapter, but it's slightly longer. I'm sorry for lack of length. I promise soon there will be a worthwhile length of chappie.

As for the bike thing. I don't actually really know anything about motorbikes and it probably shows. Oops. I tried ;

PLease review, just hit that litle down down there and write some random nonsense which mentions the story in some way and I'll be happy XD

Silva  
Leon's cookie jar for all who review W


	4. Living with an Insomniac

Living with an Insomniac

By Silva-Trees

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me; if they did….well lets not go into that as they don't :'( the storyline is my idea though. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) so please nobody complain about how it doesn't follow the game or anything.

Pairings: CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku Tiny tiny bit of Cloud/Tifa.

**Summary (incase you have forgotten in those short seconds you just didn't see it XD) :**

A lot can be discovered when four people are forced to live together, who knows what may be brought up. Past experiences, sexuality and pet peeves. Soon Leon's going to wish he had never decided to sub-let his house to the three homeless strangers who showed up. Cloud has a lot to learn about other people's feelings and also the advantage subtly does give in relationships. Riku will finally know what its like to live away from home and his tyrannical parents. Sora? Well Sora will just be his usual goofy, cute self, as well as discovering a lot about his new roommates.

Okay I will be writing in POVs (It won't always be Leon's infact different chapters should be different characters varying from Leon, Cloud, Riku, Sora.) although I might sometimes post in third person, although I'll tell you. Oh I nearly forgot **Warning: This contains Yaoi (BoyXBoy) so if you don't like that, then don't read it.**

It also contains extremely out of character characters so if you don't like people differing from the game, then I'd advise you not to read it XD

**Warning Note:** I'm eating chocolate and **Silva + anything remotely sugary** is a **bad bad combination.** Just ask any one of my friends. So whatever I write now could be totally screwed up and nonsensical. I just hope it makes slight sense XD.

* * *

**Cloud's POV:**

'That'll be 5.99. Thank you, here's your change.'

Heh. Yeah you act all cool, I beat your ass! You know it! Yep, I see you pointedly refusing to meet my eyes _again_.

Dude, just admit it already. You lost. Maybe I'll revel in my victory now.

'Hey Leon, you better be careful, she might actually drop the cake and then you'd have to chase her…and fall on your ass, shame Arty's not here to lick your face pathetically!' Okay…not the wittiest thing, but his ears are still turning pink.

It's kinda sweet.

Okay where did that thought come from? Am I still high on the sugar buzz? Yeah…That's got to be it. I wouldn't say that while I could actually think. Course not. I wouldn't…Right?

'Cloud…' Oooh he's talking to me. 'Just…Shut up will you.' Well, not quite what I wanted to hear, maybe a little bit of _'Cloud you're awesome!'_ Or _'Wowza Cloud you beat me, gosh darn it, now I just have to worship the very ground you walk on.'_

Is that too much too ask. No.

Well he asked for it. 'Well fiiiine then, I'll just preoccupy myself with eating these _extremely sugary dohnuts._ They **are** yummy.' Raising one to my mouth, I wait for the explosion.

Okay maybe he's just slow. I watch him as it sinks it. Grinning evilly I raise the dohnut slowly to my mouth.

'Cloud! Nooooooooo!!!' Slow dramatic music begins to play. Oh wait…that's only in my mind. Oops.

Ha! I can't believe it! He actually launched himself across the room to prevent me from eating this thing. I mean come on! I'm not _that_ bad, when I'm hyper.

'Cloud. No eating at work okay…You can eat…when we get home. Just not at work. Please?' Wow, his expression changed on the last sentence, he seemed really defeated. Maybe eating sugary things is bad for me?

What am I saying?!! I **love** anything with E numbers or sugar in it. Leon's just going to have to deal with it.

He did not just!! I cannot believe him. **I'm **not meant to eat?! Look at him polishing off that dohnut. Jerk. For that I'm going to eat smarties cookies when we get home.

_Ding-aling-aling_

Man. That's one annoying doorbell, but it also means…

'CUSTOMERS!!! Move Leon, my turn!' Oh. It's just a guy…a slightly, younger than me, guy. He is cute though, for a guy. Makes me think of a puppy.

'Awww!!! Puppy.' Now he's looking at me perplexed. I just want to hug him, adorable really. If I had a little brother, then I'd want him to be juuust like him. Leon's panicking, I can tell.

'Oh him? He's Cloud. He recently got a puppy and well, likes to randomly…talk…about it. Yeah. He wasn't calling **you** puppy or anything.'

Oh like _that_ made sense Leon, he's failing dismally. Oh well back to the cookies. 'Well did you come to stare at us oddly or buy something?'

'Um…well since I know your name, I'm Sora.' Right. Okay. Again, he didn't answer my question. Oh well, I'll ask again. Seems nice though, doesn't he.

'And…you buying? Or just gawking at our…' I appraise Leon, and smirk slightly before turning back to Sora. 'Well myself. Leon doesn't seem gawkable.' I can feel the death glares at my back. Obviously, _someone_ hasn't learnt the talent of subtlety.

Sora grins, 'Yeah. I wanted to get smarties cookies, for me and my friend. Only thing is, he probably wouldn't want me to get them as I go hyper on anything sugary.'

Whoa. That's creepy. Imagine, someone getting high on sugar? Talk about freakish. It's totally uncool too, wait why's Leon looking between me and Sora with surprise, mingled with fear on his face?

'I'd just go with it. You can't really high on cookies, don't worry. I've tried. If you really want to go hyper, I'd suggest…hmmm…the triple chocolate cookie with toppings.' We grin at each other, blocking a desperate Leon out.

'Awesome, man you seem to know a lot about stuff like that. You experiment or what?' I modestly lower my eyes. 'Well…I try.' A little shrug here finishes off my modest approach easily.

'Kay let's see, I'll have five smarties cookies and five of the concoction you suggested.' Sora winked. 'Let's just not tell Riku though.' We both share a knowing smile.

'So, you and Riku and just…friends? Or more?' Wow. **Leon's** interested. Ooh, now I'm curious. Looking up from the cookies, I catch Sora's slightly blushing face.

'We're just friends. But…' He cut off, blushing deeper. I couldn't resist a little smile, he's just so adorable. Very puppy-like, and sweet. We also like cookies and sugary things. I hope I see him again.

'But?' Man, Leon is really curious. Wait- Awww!!! Puppy's blushing.

'Well…I kinda like Riku…you know…more than a friend.' Now he seems depressed. 'But, he's straight as a ruler.'

Oooh! I know this one!

'Ah yes, but maybe he's a broken ruler. Not so straight.'

Ha! See Leon, I can be wise and smart. Why aren't they worshipping? It made sense, I did! What do I get? Oh yes, the blank looks which slowly change into twitching mouths, trying not to laugh (well Leon anyway); Sora's still looking at me blankly.

'Ahem…what I _think_ Cloud means is, maybe Riku's not as straight as you think he is. Have you even asked him? Or are you guys not open to that kind of talk.'

Ooh Leon would be a good kiddie counsellor. This is good stuff, it's like watching a TV programme except in real life! My head whips between both of them as they talk.

'Well, no. We don't really talk much about it; it's usually just friend stuff. I mean do you guys ask each other about your sexuality?'

'Well therein lies your problem, and Cloud and I are not friends. I only met him yesterday and so far he has managed to _trash_ my house.'

Oops. Glare my way. 'Oh come on! It wasn't that bad. I helped you tidy up after, mainly out of pity because you lost. _Oh what was that?_ Yes I did just say Leon lost! _Did he now?_ Yep, I whupped his ass. _Sweet._'

Sora's smiling at both of us, in…disbelief I think it is? 'Care to explain?'

'Well it started on _cold day_, when Leon burst through _these very doors_…'

'Will you quit telling it like it's a fucking fairytale?!' I scowl at him. Sora gestures for me to continue on…

** Flashback **

'Cloud **not** the ornaments. They're breakable-'

_**SMASH!**_

'Oops, sorry Leon. I didn't mean to do it. Leon…Leon? I'm sor-arrrgh!!!!'

A laughing and terrified Cloud flees from a murderous and slightly lethal Leon. Okay scrap the 'slightly lethal' he's like a walking, breathing, ticking time bomb.

'Cloud you bastard! Shit!' Leon promptly falls on ass, after tripping over Art's bone. Cloud worriedly came running back into room 'Leon? You ok- bwhaha!!! Haha!!' Couldn't hold back the chuckles, well maniacal laughter after watching Leon sitting on ground pouting.

Yes. Pouting.

The match of abilities was thus cancelled as both contestants were incapable of continuing. Leon wouldn't move his ass and remained glaring at Cloud for about an hour. Cloud was having trouble breathing, due to laughing so hard.

Cloud was certain he won, due to the fact he was still standing. Albeit doubled over and wheezing for breath. Leon still refuses to admit that fact.

** End Flashback **

'Seriously?' Sora turned to Leon fighting a laugh. 'Dude you surrounded a fight because you fell on your ass?!'

I smirk and nod knowingly. 'Yes Leon, that was pretty pitiful, its no wonder that I won.'

'For the last time, you did _not_ freaking win!! It was a draw.' Its quite amusing watching Leon getting all annoyed and pissy. **Note to self: **Leon is very conscious about losing battle/fight. Large ego? Am presuming so.

_Ding-aling-aling_

There's that annoying doorbell again. Oh well back to my routine…

'CUSTOMERS!!! LEON WILL YOU MOVE YOUR ASS?!'

He stroppily glares at me and shifts half an inch. Seriously what is with this guy? It's like yesterday, I offered him my hand to shake and what does he do? He twitches his arm and then takes offence when I raise my eyebrow. Ah yes, because that was _such_ a _huuuuge_ effort. Yes, let's all _not_ tough Cloud 'cause he has 'COOTIES!!'

Shit. I think I have word vomit or something. I keep saying stuff I meant to be keeping quiet about.

Right back to the new guy. Oooh he's good looking. Oh I bet you're thinking. WTF? Cloud's straight. But this is where I smirk knowingly. Cloud infact is BI! Well Cloud is _now_ Bi, I decided yesterday; don't you ever feel like playing around with your sexuality? I know I do. I got such big crap about it to; I can still hear my mum, _'Cloud you shouldn't be messing around. You heart decides for you, you can't just suddenly think 'Oooh today I'll be gay and tomorrow straight.' It doesn't work that way Cloudy love.'_

Long silky silver hair. Aquamarine eyes. A tall, athletic body. In a nutshell, totally hot. Well I was thinking something else, ah screw it. He's fuckable. Now he's walking up to Sora, wait what? Oh no! This isn't Riku…please nooo!

'Hey Riku.' Okay am feeling slightly murderous towards puppy now, why'd he get the hot guy? It's not fair! I never get stuff, like back to my mum's argument.

'_Yeah but Mum look at Zack. He suddenly decided he was gay and thus went off with Sephiroth. See! Ha! You can choose.' She looked at me reproachably. 'Cloud, you know Zack's _heart_ made that decision, and he decided to be gay _after _meeting Sephiroth. Don't try using your brother as an example mister. It won't work.'_

I hate him. He got the silver hair too. What did I get left with? Manky dishwater blonde. Okay that's being a bit harsh; my hair's a tawny blond. Still! Silver's so beautiful and shiny and…and… GOD DAMNIT I WANT RIKU'S HAIR!!!

Without thinking I lunge across the table to Riku, hands out stretched. Closer. Closer. Riku notices and stands in front of Sora protecting him. I guess he thinks I'm insane. Gotta admit I'm beginning to wonder too. Oh shit. Hello ground, nice to see you today. Usually we only greet each other after _hells of a lot_ of martinis are involved.

Ow, this is going to hurt…Wait no pain? Opening my eyes bemused. I twist around to see Leon holding my waist with an extremely surprised look on his face. We stare at each other for a while, before he seems to recover and…Promptly drops me on the floor.

'Ow. Gee thanks Leon.' I rub my head while glaring up at him. 'Catch someone then drop him when he's unprepared. Jerk.'

We had a staring contest, oh yeah. You're going down _again_ Leon. 'You _sure_ they're not going out?' 'Yeah, _apparently_ they're not even friends.'

Both our eyes widened simultaneously, glancing at Riku and Sora who were both sporting slight smiles. Coughing slightly, I glanced away. Hoping none of them could seem the slight blush I knew was creeping across my face.

Peeping out the corner of my eyes, I notice Riku looking at me then smile softly at Sora. Crap. They did see. Oh well, but I don't get it. Why does Sora think Riku doesn't like him? Its so obvious the way he's looking at him so tenderly.

I'm jealous. That's…All I ever wanted. To be loved so deeply by another person. I guess Zack was lucky there too. He found his special person. I guess maybe I'm just meant to be alone. One can't help but feel insignificant and depressed when realising for the first time. No one actually loves them.

'Hey.' I glance over at Leon; he voice was barely more than a whisper. He's right beside me. His arms are outstretched…Is he?

I glance down, in his hand is a lightly sprinkled with sugar dohnut. I smile at him gratefully, forcing the feeling of sadness deep down, somewhere where I can't feel anything. Into my cold, frozen, shrivelled heart.

'Thanks.' He nods once and steps away, eyes still on me. Taking a small bite, I feel invigorated. I guess what they say is true. Sugar really helps…Or is that chocolate? Oh well. Turning back to Riku and Sora once more, I see them regarding me. Riku has one eyebrow raised.

'Oh come on! That's not just friendly gestures. Even a blind man could see that! No! A blind man with a stick!' 'Uh Riku, why a stick?' He colours slightly, 'Well…I was trying to argue for my argument…and I guess it came out wrong.'

Snorting slightly, I hold back chuckles, just to hear Leon also trying to contain his laughter beside me. Riku glares at both of us. 'Oh come on, you gotta admit that was hilariously stupid.' He just folds his arms, looks like its his turn to blush now.

'Come on Sora, we still have to go apartment looking. Unless you like sleeping at your parents house? If so, then please do tell.' I could almost hear Leon's ears prick up, at the sound of paying customers. I'm not talking about cookie buying, I mean house renting customers.

Oh look at him acting all suave. 'Well…If you guys need a place to stay, I'm currently sub-letting. That is if you can stand living with _him_.' Who was he indicating, he shrugged his shoulders my way, did he sub-let to someone else as well, and just forgot to tell me? I look over my shoulder. 'Cloud, you moron I was meaning you.'

Oh. Hey wait?! 'What do you mean by that?!' Glaring at him, I place both hands on my hips. 'I'm not _that_ messy and besides, I helped you clean up!'

'Yeah, we heard that before. So you guys interested? Bearing in mind that Cloud appears to be an insomniac as I have yet to see him sleep.' Of course, Sora and Riku are _far_ more important than little old Cloudy. Suuure go pay attention to _them_. I DO SLEEP! I had about an hour and a half last night.

'That would be great! Do you really mean it? Sora and I have been looking for a place to stay for ages.' An idea pops into my head. 'Do you mean together or _together_?' Smirking evilly I mentally high five myself. Yes! Cloud: 1 Sora/Riku/Leon: Nil.

'Well Cloud and I get off work soon, so you might as well follow us and check out the house, then see if you're interested.' HEY! Why'd he never ask me that? 'Sounds great, thanks Leon.' Grrr!! Bad Puppy, you're meant to be on **_MY_** side _not_ Leon's!

Oooh that reminds me, I'll be annoying now. 'Leoooooon…'

He turns to me apprehensively. 'Yes Cloud?' I grin at him. 'Well…You told Sora I had a puppy, so I think you better buy me one now.' Fingers crossed behind back.

He sighs in relief. 'Is that all?' What. Is he seriously going to get me one?! Yay! 'Yeah, thanks.' Unable to contain myself, I run and hug him. 'Thank you Leon soooo much. CRUSH HUGS!!!'

His face pales in anticipation, 'Cloud no wait-'Too late. 'Cloud…I…can't...Breathe!!' Well silly, that _is_ the whole idea of _crush hugs_. What? Did he think it was just a name? Oh ho ho no.

You know, Leon ain't that bad. Infact he's really nice. I mean he **_is_** getting me a puppy after all. I'm so happy.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I know. I'm evil. T.T I didn't update in two days and the guilt ish killing me. Sorry. I tried to write slightly more with this chapter. I finally introduced Riku and Sora into it!! Yay. As for making Cloud Bi, in my plot he was always secretly bi, but I decided to have him spontaneously say it would be better than him just being Bi from the start. Sorry if that confused some people or you don't think it fits…I hope it did :(

Much love to all the people who read and review, it means a lot knowing that people are actually taking the time to let me know that my work is appreciated. No matter how bad it may be. I love you guys :)

Silva

Now the bribery is hugs from Silva, not very glamorous I know, but I'm just so grateful to people who review especially my lovely reviewers who have commented on every chapter so far. You guys rawk.

P.s I know this chapter was kinda angsty, but it's the mood I was in today. This day wasn't a good day for me…and so I guess it showed in my writing. On the plus side, Cloud's slightly more in character, but I don't really care about that XD One of my friends really worrying me, if you were curious. I wont go into anymore detail about it now lol, because I'm sure you don't really want to know :P

P.P.S I was listening to 'Gomenasai' by Tatu, I'm addicted to that song. Its awesome, although to me its extremely depressing. I watched it with an Akuroku video, and it just made me want to cry. I love thjat pairing and usually love those type of videos, yet today it just...Made me depressed. Okay depressed Silva will shut up now XD


End file.
